Forum:Have great bessie if anyone will dupe for best skull masher or nemsis or orion
bessie 6 ammo 1589 dmg found in crawmerax run get a dupe of the original More info would be nice. Such as PS3 or 360 or PC, stat requirements for Skull masher, Nemesis, and Orion. -''DeviateBeaver'' (360) stats for wanted orion are dmg above 1000 preferably 1100 skullmash with dmg over 400 per shot and nemesis with dmg over 300 or extremely high rof also a cobra with above 1000 dmg '' ''anyone interested? one condition the bessie if you want cannot be duped away without my permision and if u see this kuragari same goes fer you k its the best ive seen and i dont want it spreadin like wildfire (haHAHAH) first time using a forum so dont get mad if i do this wrong.have a great skullmasher and i really want a bessie.my GT is (all caps) THE BRONZE 5 0 msg me Have all ur looking for. My tag is mooot. On 360. Just found two nice skullsmashers and nemisis 15:22, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Im interested. But i cant remember all my weapon stats right now. I have an orion with maybe 8-900 damage, skullsmasher with 300 per shot, and even a cyclops with above 1000 damage. Message me if your interested. GT Major Ihrektion 15:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Major Ihrektion can everyone post pictures of your weapons I dont care what quality the photo is I just want to see it first before trade I have a lvl 57 Fearsome Skullsmasher... I'm not quite sure if it's the best though. :X 351x6 DMG. 91.3 ACC 0.5 Rate 3 Mag. Stats: 2.4x Zoom / -41 DMG / +200 Crit DMG - Ssaenz Test 14:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ive got a DVL450 XX fearsome skullmasher with 420x6 damage, PPZ570.3 Liquid Orion with 859 damage, and a DVL9 Hard Volcano with 945 damage. Will dupe for said Bessie with 1589 damage. gamertag jdviper51. If interested send request and message please. Im no expert and could be wrong but those look modded to me. They are far too powerful for their lvl. can anyone else confirm this.Veggienater 18:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The level requirement goes down with the proficiencies, so they seem legit. Helpme19 18:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) They are legit. Person took photo of equipped weapon. 18:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I forgot about that. maybe post pics of the unequiped thenVeggienater 18:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I dont have a 1500 bessie, but 1300+ id be willing to trade for the skullmasher plus some other pearls if you have anythig else. contact my talk page with details if your interested.Veggienater 19:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) My mistake about them equipped, here are pics unequipped 285.jpg|Skullmasher unequipped 286.jpg|Liquid Orion unequipped Liquid Orions with 2.7 rof max out with 932 dmg, Vicious Orions have a higher dmg cap closer to but still less than 1000 (don't remember exactly), but have always have 1.4 rof. Orion with over 1000 dmg and 2.7 rof are modded. 19:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : Vicious caps at 961. 01:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) is it even possible to get a 1589 dmg 6 shot bessie? Max payne278 19:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) According to the Bessie weaponn page it can go as high as 1677, so yes^^^.Veggienater 20:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : I can make a 1539 damage bessie with 6 shots in Gear Calc, but not a 1589. Maybe I'm missing something?Beware the clap 20:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : isnt the 1677 a 3 shot one tho? Max payne278 20:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, the 1677 is only for a 3-shot Bessie. 22:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC)